Christmas Eve is an Entirely Different Holiday
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and some stuff happens. It has the Angst genre because I wrote this last year when I was upset about 20th Century Fox being bought out. This is about Christmas Eve and it's the 24th Pokémon/The Loud House crossover on this site. What a coincidence!
1. Chapter 1

**December 14th, 2017**

Anthony was in his room, depressed about something. He picked up the phone and called Whatshername.

Anthony: Hey Whatshername, remember when we saw Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip the day Stair Wax: The Farts Awaken came out?

Whatshername: Of course I do. I loved that.

Anthony: Well, Stair Wax: The Farts Awaken 2 comes out tomorrow, and I wanted to start a tradition. Every time a new Stair Wax movie comes out, we see the 20th Century Fox movie that comes out on the same day. This year's is Ferdinand.

Whatshername: Sounds awesome. Let's do it.

Anthony: Yeah, I thought it sounded awesome too. But guess what The Company That Won't Stop Freaking Buying Everything is buying?

Whatshername: …No…..No! They're buying 20th Century Fox?

Anthony: They're buying 20th Century Fox!

Whatshername: You have got to be squidding kidding me!

Anthony: I wish I was.

Whatshername: Well, they haven't bought them yet. Maybe we'll still have time to see Ferdinand tomorrow.

Anthony: Actually, it's possible they already have. I've been checking the internet every once in a while, but haven't in a couple hours or so. And I don't want to anymore.

Whatshername: Can we at least see **a** movie tomorrow?

Anthony: Sure. Let me see what else is playing, then I'll call you back.

Anthony hung up.

Anthony: Why? Why?! This is the worst possible time for them to buy Fox! It's like they KNEW about my plans! Oh well, at least they didn't buy How I Met Your Mother.

Karli had overheard Whatshername's conversation and walked over to her.

Karli: Who's buying 20th Century Fox?

Whatshername: Ah!

Whatshername turned around and saw Karli wearing different clothes than she usually wears.

Whatshername: …Karli! You joined Team Aqua?! Has your brain stopped working?

Karli: Who's this "Karli" you speak of? My name's Meghan. Now give me your Pokémon!

Whatshername: Oh, really? Your name is Meghan? Because you look exactly like my rival Karli, and you're wearing the same stupid hat.

Karli was triggered for a second, but then she pretended it didn't bother her because it would give away that she's Karli.

Karli: Well, the next time you see her, tell her she's got freaking GREAT taste in hats.

Whatshername: Hey Karli, you have freaking great taste in hats.

Karli: Why thank you Whatshername, that's really…..

Whatshername: Wow. You're even stupider than I thought. Now explain yourself! Are you pretending to be a Team Aqua member so you can go undercover and stop them?

Karli: That's exactly what I'm doing.

Whatshername: Awesome! I hate you less now. If you can pull this off, I might stop hating you all together.

Karli (thinking): …Ok, a world in which me and Whatshername don't hate each other sounds pretty great.

Whatshername: Are you ok? You're just standing there, not saying anything. It's pretty weird.

Karli: Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about…..my plan to stop Team Aqua.

Whatshername: Sweet! What is it?

Karli: Uhh…I don't have one yet. Do you know a way that I can make a guy forget how to make pancakes?

Whatshername: Uhh…no. Why?

Karli: Long story. But it's for stopping Team Aqua.

Whatshername: Well, maybe you could…

Whatshername's phone rang.

Whatshername: 'Scuse me a second. That's Anthony. Hello?

Anthony: How does a double feature of _It's a Wonderful Life_ and _Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh_ sound?

Whatshername: …I've never heard of either of those movies.

Anthony: Well, they're both awesome. So should I get us tickets to it?

Whatshername looked over at Karli.

Whatshername: Make it 3 tickets. I want Karli to come with us.

Anthony: I thought you hated her?

Whatshername: I do. But guess what she just told me she's gonna do!

Anthony: She's gonna post a YouTube video of her saying she hates Splatoon 2?

Whatshername: Even better…maybe. She's…

Karli took Whatshername's phone from her and accidentally hung it up.

Whatshername: Hey!

Karli: Anthony's one of my best friends. I want him, and all my other friends, to find out about you know what from me.

Whatshername: Well why didn't you tell him then?

Karli: I didn't say I wanna tell him now.

Whatshername's phone rang again.

Whatshername: Oh, what a surprise. He called back.

Karli: Ok, how do you know who's calling?

Whatshername: I have a different ring tone set for each person I know. You would know phones could do that if you had one.

Whatshername took her phone back and put it on speaker.

Anthony: So what's this secret Karli's got?

*awkward silence*

Anthony: Karli?

Karli took the phone back.

Karli: I don't wanna tell you this over the phone, especially not one of these not '90s phones that are still weird to me. I'll tell you at the movies tomorrow.

Anthony: …Ok.

Karli: Whatshername, can you hang up the phone? I have no idea how to. Do people still say "hang up the phone?" 'Cause it doesn't really make sense for phones like this.

Whatshername hung up.

Whatshername: Yeah, people still say it.

Karli: Ok. But why is the ring tone for Anthony's house _Another One Bites the Dust_?

Whatshername: Because..…uh…Karli?

Karli: Yeah?

Whatshername: You're standing in front of…

 ** _JOHN CENA!_**

JOHN CENA: Do either of you girls know what the deal with this "The Company That Won't Stop Freaking Buying Everything buying 20th Century Fox" thing is?

Karli: Oh! I should've known that's who it was.

Whatshername: I just found out about it. Apparently, it's likely they'll own them by tomorrow.

JOHN CENA: So I guess that means Ferdinand, which stars me, is gonna be a…

Karli: Are you guys gonna wrestle, or what?

Whatshername: …Wrestle?

Karli: Well yeah, that's why JOHN CENA's here, isn't it?

Whatshername: ….….No. That's not why he's…

JOHN CENA: We could wrestle, if you want.

Whatshername: …..Am I allowed to use this?

Whatshername took out her Splat Roller.

JOHN CENA: I don't see why you wouldn't be.

Whatshername: Alright then!

And so, Whatshername and JOHN CENA wrestled. JOHN CENA won, of course.

JOHN CENA: See ya'. I've gotta get to the hospital to see a Make-A-Wish kid.

 **The Next Day**

Anthony and Whatshername were at the movie theater waiting for Karli. Anthony had a Christmas-themed movie snack.

Whatshername: There's no way they're gonna let us bring in our own snacks.

Anthony: They will if we go to the concession stand and get enough snacks that they're equal in value to our gingerbread house.

Whatshername: If we're gonna get snacks at the concession stand anyway, why don't we just eat those?

Anthony: Because they're not Christmas-themed.

Karli showed up with her hands behind her back and wearing her normal clothes.

Karli: What's with the gingerbread house?

Anthony: We're seeing 2 Christmas movies. It's a Christmas-themed movie snack. So what's this secret you and Whatshername were talking about yesterday?

Karli: It's….that….I…wanted to give you your present 10 days early.

Whatshername made an angry "Why didn't you tell him the real secret?" face. Karli handed Anthony the present that she was hiding behind her back.

Anthony: Really? Wow! Thanks, Karli. Whatshername, will you hold the Christmas-themed movie snack?

Anthony handed Whatshername the Christmas-themed movie snack. He took Karli's present from her and opened it. It was…

Anthony: THE FIRE EMBLEM WARRIORS SPECIAL EDITION?!

Karli: You're welcome. Also, I joined Team Aqua.

Anthony: What? Did you say something?

Karli: ….I joined Team Aqua.

Anthony: ….Yeah, I already knew that.

Karli and Whatshername: ….How?

Anthony: Which answer do you want, the one that does or doesn't break the fourth wall?

Karli: Doesn't.

Whatshername: Does.

Anthony: The doesn't answer is that Robin told me, the does answer is that I know everything that the guy who writes our lives knows because I'm based on him.

Karli: But…you're cool with it?

Anthony: Course I am, as long as you stay not evil. Joining an evil team just for the fun of it is one thing, but…

Whatshername: What?! Karli, you said it was because you were gonna stop Team Aqua. Is that why, or did you lie to me?

Karli: …I AM gonna try to stop them, yes.

Whatshername: Karli.

Karli: …..I had no intention of trying to stop them until you gave me the idea.

Whatshername threw the Christmas-themed movie snack on the ground in anger, smashing it to pieces.

Top 10 Saddest Anime Deaths

Anthony: Our movie snack.

Whatshername: I take back everything I said! My hatred for you has not gone down, it's gone way up.

Karli: Yeah well…Uhh…You're lucky I can't think of a good comeback, or I would so be going to town on you right now!

Anthony: Hey, you know what you girls need? A couple of feel-good Christmas movies. Come on, let's go watch them and not argue with each other.

Whatshername: I am NOT going to the movies with this lying, genwunner octopus!

Karli: Well, I'm not going to the movies with this Splatoon 2 hater who calls people genwunners when they're clearly not. So leave!

Whatshername: You're the one who has to leave! This was just supposed to be me and Anthony's thing. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't invited you.

Karli (sarcastic): Yeah, because if anyone should get to stay to see these Christmas movies, it should be the one who doesn't celebrate Christmas.

Whatshername: Squidmas is pretty much the same thing!

Karli: IT IS NOT!

Anthony: Guys, guys! Obviously you aren't gonna be able to agree on who has to leave. So what do you say I pick?

Whatshername: No way in heck!

Karli: YES way in heck!

Whatshername: You're only saying that because you think he's gonna pick you.

Karli: Uh, all I'm hearing is you think he's gonna pick me too.

Whatshername: No, he is going to pick ME. I used to be his girlfriend. Did YOU used to be his girlfriend?

Karli: That's not even possible!

Anthony: So can I pick who has to leave, or what?

Whatshername: …Fine, whatever.

Karli: You already know I want you to, but I'm gonna answer that question anyway. Yes you can.

Anthony: Ok then…My heart is saying to choose….me.

Karli and Whatshername: You?

Anthony: Yes, me. I'll be at home playing Fire Emblem Warriors. See ya'.

Anthony ran off and dropped the tickets in front of Karli and Whatshername. They picked up their tickets and looked at each other angrily.

Karli: Do you prefer sitting in the front or the back of the theater?

Whatshername: The back. You?

Karli: The front. I'll be sitting there.

Whatshername: I'll be sitting in the back.

Karli: That worked out perfectly.

Karli went inside.

Whatshername: Well, this isn't going the way I wanted it to. At least this year the Stair Wax fans aren't…

Stair Wax Fans: *screaming so loud you can hear them from outside like they did 2 years ago*

Whatshername: Never mind.

Karli and Whatshername were the only two people in their theater because everybody else was seeing Stair Wax: The Farts Awaken 2.

They were watching the part of _It's a Wonderful Life_ where the main character wishes he had never been born.

Whatshername: I wish KARLI had never been born.

Karli: I wish WHATSHERNAME had never been born.

But nothing happened.

Karli looked back at Whatshername.

Karli: Hey! Do you think that since we both wished the other was never born, that caused us to still be born?

Whatshername: What do you mean?

Karli: If neither of us were ever born, then neither of us would've been able to wish the other was never born.

Whatshername: …Or you know, us wishing for something just did nothing. That's always a possibility.

Karli: Oh, you're no fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Eve**

Leni was laying in her bed with her Magic Conch Shell.

Leni: Try Asking Again, can I get out of bed now?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: Finally.

Leni got out of bed.

Leni: Should I put my clipboard in my pocket?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni did various things like get food out of the fridge and stuff, but only after asking Try Asking Again's permission.

Rita: Leni! You have got to get rid of that thing.

Leni: What thing?

Rita pointed at Try Asking Again.

Rita: That.

Leni: Try Asking Again is not a thing. Like, why do I have to get rid of her anyway?

Rita: You're becoming too dependent on it. You have to make decisions for yourself.

Leni: Ok, I will. I decide that I'm not gonna get rid of her. Try Asking Again, should we leave?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: Buh-bye!

Rita: Leni, get back here.

Leni: I would, but I can't. I have to leave.

Leni walked over to the front door. Lincoln and Clyde were on the couch about to watch a film.

Lincoln: Hey Leni, wanna watch a movie with us?

Leni: Sorry, I can't. Try Asking Again said we have to leave.

Lincoln: Wh…you sure? We got big plans.

Clyde: Yeah. Remember how last Christmas Eve we had a sandwich and we listened to "Weird Al" Yankovic's _Greatest Hits_ while watching _Apocalypse Now_?

Lincoln: Well, this year, we're doing the same thing only with the _How I Met Your Mother_ soundtrack and this documentary produced by De'voreaux White.

Clyde: We'll see what happens.

Leni: What's the documentary about?

Lincoln: It's **about COIN COLLECTING!**

Leni: Sorry. I gotta do what Try Asking Again says. Biz-zow.

Leni left the house.

Lincoln: Well, I guess it's just you and me, Clyde.

?: No it isn't.

Clyde: Mr. Loud?

No, it was…

 **SANTA CLAUS!**

Lincoln & Clyde: Santa?!

Lincoln: What are you doing here? It's Christmas Eve.

Santa: Well, I wanted to talk to Anthony's friend Karli, but I heard you boys talking about your movie. I can't say no to a good coin collecting documentary, especially not when the producer was in Die Hard. That's one of my favorite movies!

Clyde: You were right, Lincoln. He DOES sound like your dad.

Lincoln: I know!

Lincoln turned on the movie and CD. The How I Met Your Mother theme song began to play as the documentary started.

Santa: This is gonna be Legen…wait for it…


	3. Chapter 3

Leni walked around the mall trying to find a clothing store Try Asking Again would let her go into.

Leni: Ok Try Asking Again, this is the last clothing store in the whole mall. Can I go into this one?

Try Asking Again: No.

Leni: I can't go into ANY of the clothing stores? Not a single one?

Try Asking Again: No.

Leni: …Oh, alright.

Leni noticed a lot of sad people standing around the food court's KFC.

Leni: Why's everybody so sad?

KFC Employee: We got robbed.

Leni: *gasp* Who's Rob and what did he do to you?

KFC Employee: Rob is my cousin's husband, and he didn't do anything. What I meant was some Grinches stole all our chicken!

Leni: *gasp* You mean all the good little boys and girls won't get their Christmas Eve KFC?

KFC Employee: Well, I wouldn't say ALL the little…

Leni: I will not let these people named Rob ruin everyone's Christmas Eve. What did they look like?

The KFC employee explained to Leni that some Team Magma grunts were the ones who stole the chicken.

Leni: I will not stop, I will not rest, I will not read a single fashion magazine until I have caught these KFC stealers and brought all of the chicken back to its rightful home, right HERE! That's something I should do, right Try Asking Again?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

KFC Employee: When you say "all the chicken," you mean only the chicken they haven't eaten yet, right?

Leni: ….Oh, right. Yes, that is what I mean.

Leni stood in various directions until Try Asking Again told her that was the direction she should go in.

Leni: This way it is then.

Leni started to run in that direction.

Leni: Don't worry, KFC eaters. Christmas Eve SHALL BE SAVED!

KFC Employee: There goes a real hero. *wipes tear from eye*

Leni found 3 Team Magma grunts in Lumiose City eating KFC they did not legally obtain.

Leni: HEY!

Team Magma Grunt: What?

Leni: I've got something to say about that chicken you're eating!

Team Magma Grunt: Say it then.

Leni: You stole it!

Team Magma Grunt: No we didn't.

Leni: …


	4. Chapter 4

Leni: …Oh, ok then.

Team Magma Grunt: You want some?

Leni: Hhhm…Try Asking Again, should I take food from these people I don't know?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni took a piece of chicken and started eating it.

Leni: So like, where did you get your outfits?

Team Magma Grunt: Our boss gave 'em to us when we started working for Team Magma.

Leni: What's that, some kind of blog?

Team Magma Grunt: No, it's a…you know what, why don't you join and see for yourself?

The grunt held up a Team Magma sign-up sheet.

Leni: Hey! I've got one of those too.

Leni took her clipboard with a Team Magma sign-up sheet on it out of her pocket.

Team Magma Grunt: Well, why don't you fill it out?

The grunt handed Leni a pen, one of the most permanent of all writing utensils.

Leni: ….Try Asking Again, should I do it?

Korrina angrily rollerskated in.

Korrina: NO EVIL TEAMS ON MY CONSTRUCTION SITE!

The surprise of the yelling made Leni drop Try Asking Again and lose her. Korrina had a Pokémon battle with Team Magma, which Leni completely ignored while she looked for Try Asking Again. When the battle was over, Korrina won and Team Magma ran away, leaving the chicken behind. Leni found Try Asking Again.

Leni: There you are!

Leni hugged Try Asking Again.

Korrina: Are you ok? I bet Team Magma…hey, you're one of the girls I met on Thanksgiving.

Leni: Yeah, I'm fine. But like, why wouldn't I be?

Korrina: Well, you were around some Team Magma grunts, so I just figured…you know, they were trying to do something bad.

Leni: Why would they do something bad? They seemed nice to me.

Korrina: Well, they're not. They're an evil team with the goal of making a volcano erupt to expand the land. And I bet they STOLE this KFC.

Leni: …Try Asking Again, how much of what she said is true?

Try Asking Again: Nothing.

Korrina: You know, that toy of yours isn't always right?

Leni: Are you always right?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Korrina: Don't listen to it. It doesn't even know what you're asking. When you pull the string, it just picks an answer at random.

Leni: …That sounds wrong. Let me ask…

Korrina took Try Asking Again from Leni and threw her as far as she could.

Leni: TRY ASKING AGAIN!

Leni ran in the direction Korrina threw Try Asking Again.

Korrina: Stay away from Team Magma! They're bad news!

Leni: You can't tell me what to do. Only Try Asking Again can.

Korrina: …There's gotta be somethin' wrong with that girl.

Leni came across the Team Magma grunts from before and they had Try Asking Again.

Team Magma Grunt: Looking for this?

Leni: Try Asking Again! Thank you so much for finding her.

Team Magma Grunt: You're welcome. Now, do you still got that clipboard?

Leni: Yep. I got it right here.

Team Magma Grunt: Good. So how's about you fill it out?

Leni: Only if Try Asking Again says I should. Should I?


	5. Chapter 5

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: Alright.

Leni started filling out the Team Magma sign-up sheet.

Team Magma Grunt: Are you sure we need this girl? She seems like she might be the dumbest idiot who has ever come into existence.

Team Magma Grunt: You heard the boss. Once we find the person with a Magic Conch Shell, we gotta make them join.

Leni: Ok, done.

 **Name: Leni Loud**

 **Date of Birth: September 9th, 2000**

 **Address: The Loud House, Kalos**

 **Favorite Color: Turkoys**

 **Favorite Film: Legally Blonde**

 **Number of times you've listened to Metallica's "Enter Sandman" this week: Wait, what is this question?**

 **Your weight on the moon in kilograms: I've never been to the moon. But that sure sounds like fun.**

 **Do you believe in Santa?: Duh.**

Team Magma Grunt: Great. You just give us that and we'll mail you your uniform later.

Leni: Ok. But like, I still don't get what Team Magma is.

Team Magma Grunt: ….You know what, don't worry about that. Just go get our KFC back.

Leni: …..Hhhm…should I worry about it?

Try Asking Again: No.

Leni: Should I go try to get their KFC back?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: Will I make it home in time for Anthony and Lola's game show?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Team Magma Grunt: Oh wait, that reminds me. Is it true that your friend Anthony has a Celebi?

Leni: Well, I wouldn't call him my "friend," and I don't know what a Celebi is, but I can ask Try Asking Again. Does he have a…one of those things?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Team Magma Grunt: It's a Pokémon. It looks like this.

The grunt showed Leni a picture of a Celebi.

Team Magma Grunt: Our boss told us that it has time travel powers and….never mind, we'll mail you what you need for that too.

Leni: Need for what?

Team Magma Grunt: You'll see.

Leni: See what?

Team Magma Grunt: Just go get our chicken, then go home and wait for a package.

Leni: Can do. Man, I'm in a great mood right now. I'm sure nothing can ruin it.


	6. Chapter 6

**At The Loud House**

Lincoln: Santa was here!

Clyde: Santa was here!

Leni: Aw man.

Clyde: And the documentary was awesome!

Leni: Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Lincoln: At the exact moment Paul Hollis first appeared, Robin launched right into "Let's Go to the Mall."

Leni: I don't have a clue who Paul Hollis is, but aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Rita: You wouldn't have missed any of that if you stopped letting that piece of plastic tell you what to do. Don't you think it's time to get rid of it now?

Leni: I'll ask her.

Rita: No! You have to make this decision on your own.

Leni: …I can't remember how to make decisions. I think Try Asking Again would say I should keep her, so I'm gonna keep her.

Rita: But Leni…

 _*honk honk*_

Lola: We can continue this extremely bizarre conversation later. It's game show time!

Everybody except Rita and Leni ran outside.

Leni: Should I go outside with everyone else?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni went outside.

Rita: Leni, we're not done talking about this.

Leni: Are we done talking about this?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Lincoln came back in.

Lincoln: I forgot something important.

Lincoln put on his green hat that used to be Anthony's. He doesn't like the hat, but he wears it when he knows he's gonna see Anthony to annoy him.


	7. Chapter 7

Karli was in the Team Aqua HQ trying to come up with a plan to stop them. What Team Aqua was currently trying to do was make a magical pancake they had heard about that was said to be able to turn people into a Kyogre.

Karli: This is a waste of time! There's no way to make a person forget how to make pancakes. Even if I did, eating it isn't gonna turn anyone into a Kyogre. I should just go see the leader of Team Aqua, whoever it is, and be all like "Yo! Flooding the planet's a stupid idea! Don't do it!," only…in a more serious and convincing way, of course. Yeah, that's what I'm gonna go do.

?: Can it wait?

Karli: Whoever said that, how is saving the world less important than whatever you wanna tell me?

Once again, it was…

 **SANTA CLAUS!**

Karli: …..Nice try. But Santa Claus isn't real.

Santa: I'm only not real in the Y Universe. I'm from the X Universe.

Karli: …..Ok, NOT nice try. I'M from the X Universe, and there, the whole Santa thing was never created. Nobody knows about it. How could he possibly be real there?

Santa: Only X Universe KIDS don't know about me.

Karli: What?

Santa: X Universe adults tell their kids the presents are from them, but secretly, they're from me.

Karli: …..Ok Mr. Loud, I don't know how you knew I would be here, or why you want me to believe in Santa, but you gotta go.

Santa: I want you to believe in Santa because I AM Santa.

Karli: Prove it.

Santa: Alright. If I weren't Santa, could I do this?

Santa used Christmas Magic to put a present in front of Karli.

Santa: Open it.

Karli: ….Why'd you put pajamas in a box?

Santa: It's not pajamas.

Karli: But it's Christmas Eve, it has to be pajamas.

Santa: Just open it.

Karli: Alright, alright.

Karli opened the present.

Karli: *gasp* It's flashbacks to things that happened on previous Christmases!

 **2014**

Anthony: Do they have Christmas in the X Universe, Karli?

Karli: Yeah.

Anthony: Can you tell me what it's like, so I can see if it's any different than Y Universe Christmas?

Anthony started drinking something.

Karli: Sure. It's a day where we give presents to each other, decorate a tree, and celebrate the birth of Jesus.

Anthony spit out his drink.

Karli: What? Is that not what it is here?

Anthony: No, it is. I just didn't expect you to say that. Is your mom really religious?

Karli: No. But if that's what the holiday's about, why are you so surprised I said it?

Anthony: Because most kids care more about Santa Claus than Jesus.

Karli: …..Care more about what?

Anthony: Santa Claus.

Karli: ….I have no idea what that is.

Anthony: *gasp* They don't have Santa in the X Universe?!

And so, Anthony wove a magical tale of gumdrops and pennywhistles. He told of toy-making elves and flying Stantler. But best of all, he told of the one they call, Santa Claus.

Anthony: And everyone pretends to like the fruitcake. But the best part is you can write a letter to this guy, Santa Claus, and tell him what you want, and when he comes he brings it to you. Just like a genie!

Karli: That is…the STUPIDEST thing I have ever heard in my life!

Anthony: What? It's not stupid. Santa's real! I met him. Well, supposedly, it was a dream but…

Karli: It had to have been! There is NO WAY some random guy nobody knows gives Christmas presents to everyone in the ENTIRE WORLD!

Anthony: I cannot believe you are saying this! I'm going back to the North Pole and proving he's real!

Anthony stormed out of Karli's house.

Karli: I WAS FROZEN TODAY!

Anthony: Yeah, well, you're ugly!

Karli angrily slammed the door and went over to Sasha.

Karli: Celebrating Christmas for a reason other than because Jesus was born. What could be more against the Christmas season?

Sasha: …..Not celebrating Christmas at all.

Karli: Oh, well…who would do that?

Sasha: …Me.

Karli started freaking out and hyperventilating.

Sasha: Because I celebrate a different holiday called Hanukkah.

Karli: ….I don't quite understand. Could you please explain?

 **2014 Also As Well**

Sasha was playing piano on her phone.

Karli: Can you play Jingle Bells?

Sasha started playing Jingle Bells.

Karli: No, no. I mean Jingle Bells. You know, Deck them halls and all that stuff.

Sasha played Jingle Bells in a different key.

Karli: No, no. You don't get it at all. I mean Jingle Bells. You know, Poké Balls and Go, go, go! And mistletoe, and presents to pretty girls.

Sasha played Chopsticks.

Karli: THAT'S IT!

 **2015**

Espurr was just outside Anthony's house watching everyone open their Secret Santa gifts to each other. However, because she's evil, she had replaced all the gifts with ones they would hate. For example, Whatshername got a toy octopus.

Whatshername gave Celebi an angry look.

Whatshername: I thought we were getting along swimmingly, but I guess not.

Whatshername put her helmet back on and angrily went to the front door.

Whatshername: I could've spent Squidmas Eve at home, but NO, I had to try out this Christmas thing.

Espurr went back to her hideout laughing about what she had done. When she got there, Meowstic (female) gave her a sad "I can't believe you'd do that" face and left. Espurr didn't care. She noticed her chimney had a gingerbread man on a hook in it. A slow, scary version of "Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town" played. She slowly walked over to the chimney. She took the cookie off the hook and….nothing happened. She was about to take a bite out of it when an arm reached out of the chimney, grabbed her, and pulled her in. She screamed. An ornament rolled out of the chimney and it said "Krampus."

 **End of Flashbacks**

Santa: So now do you believe I'm really Santa?

Karli: …..I just don't understand why you give presents to everybody in the world.

Santa: To be nice.

Karli: …But how do you go to every single house in one night? Is it a matter of physics and time travel?

Santa: No. It's a matter of Christmas Magic. How do you think I gave you this present just now?

Karli: …..Are there any other magic holiday people like you? Well, besides Reggae Potato of course.

Santa: …Well, one comes to mind. But he…

Someone Who Sounds Like David Schwimmer: Is right here!

Karli: *gasp* Who are you?

David Schwimmer Sound-Alike: I'm The Holiday Armadillo, Santa's representative for all the southern states and Mexico!

Karli: Armadillo…southern states…Mexico. Are those things?

Santa: What are you doing here, Holiday Armadillo?

The Holiday Armadillo: I'm here to teach Karli about Hanukkah.

Karli: That won't be necessary. Sasha and her parents already did that.

The Holiday Armadillo: But did they tell you the STORY of Hanukkah? You see, years and years ago, there were these people called the Maccabees.

Santa: She doesn't care, Holiday Armadillo.

Karli: He's right, I don't care.

Santa: Now get out of here! You know that if we're ever in the same room for too long, the universe will implode.

Karli: What?!

The Holiday Armadillo: We still got plenty of time until that happens.

Santa and Karli: But it's the universe imploding!

The Holiday Armadillo: I'm not leaving until I get what I came here for.

Karli: Ok, tell me the story of Hanukkah. Just don't make the…wait a second. What am I saying? How could you two being in the same room make the universe implode? This is obviously all fake.

Santa: It's not fake, Karli.

The Holiday Armadillo: We really are Santa and The Holiday Armadillo.

Karli: No you're not. Because neither of those exist. And to prove it, I'm gonna lock you in this room together and nothing will happen to the universe.

Karli left and locked the door. She stayed right outside the room so she could listen to them.

The Holiday Armadillo: Well, there's no way out of here. Looks like one of us is gonna have to sacrifice himself to save the universe.

Santa: …Or, I could just do this.

Santa used Christmas Magic to teleport back to the North Pole.

The Holiday Armadillo: Noooooo! Why?! Santa has been a beloved holiday icon for centuries, and all I ever got to be was a joke on a single episode of a long-running sitcom. What does he have that I don't? What did he do to deserve so much more fame? When's the Holiday Armadillo's time? WHEN'S THE HOLIDAY ARMADILLO'S TIME TO SHINE?!

Santa came back.

Santa: Oh, SORRY for giving away gifts to encourage kindness.

The Holiday Armadillo: I can give people gifts too, you know. But I never get the chance because YOU always do it first. I want a turn to deliver the presents this year.

Santa: Then FIGHT ME!

The Holiday Armadillo: I shall!

Santa: Oh, like you stand a chance. You know you're not nearly as powerful as I!

Karli: Geez, they are really committed to this.

The Holiday Armadillo: Maybe I'm not. But WE will be!

Santa: We?

The Holiday Armadillo: I summon…. **REGGAE POTATO!**

Santa: *gasp* Reggae Potato?!

Reggae Potato appeared.

Reggae Potato: Santa-mon! Holiday Armadillo-mon! Are you here to tell the story of Hanukkah? My favorite part's when Superman flew all the Jews out of Egypt.

The Holiday Armadillo: The Armadillo was actually not so thrilled about that part. But Reggae Potato, will you join me in a battle against Santa Claus?

Reggae Potato: No way, mon. Santa-mon be Reggae Potato's friend.

The Holiday Armadillo: Then I shall fuse with you.

Karli: Fuse with him?! Oh, I gotta see this.

Karli went back into the room. The Holiday Armadillo fused with Reggae Potato becoming The Holiday Reggae Armatato!

The Holiday Reggae Armatato: And now…I challenge you to…..a game of Super Smash Bros.!

Santa: Challenge accepted!

Santa picked Ness. The Holiday Reggae Armatato picked Rosalina & Luma. They played on Wrecking Crew. The Holiday Reggae Armatato won.

Santa: You have bested me, Holiday Reggae Armatato. You may deliver the presents from now on.

The Holiday Reggae Armatato: Yes!

Santa: Just don't be surprised when it turns out to be the most difficult and stressful job in existence.

The Holiday Reggae Armatato: What?

Santa: Santa out.

Santa left. The Holiday Reggae Armatato unfused.

The Holiday Armadillo: Maybe I shouldn't have done this after all.

Reggae Potato: No worries, mon. Reggae Potato deliver gifts for Santa-mon once. Not that hard.

The Holiday Armadillo: Really?

Reggae Potato: ….I don't know. Have some liquid chocolate from me jug.

Reggae Potato gave The Holiday Armadillo some liquid chocolate and left.

Karli started clapping.

Karli: That was freaking great! You all gave amazing performances! The special effects were top notch! The story was abysmal!

The Holiday Armadillo: But Karli…

Karli: I'm sure you've got a long story about how you learned how to act from a famous watering can, but I'll have to read about it in your autobiography, because I've gotta go yell at Team Aqua's leader.

Santa came back again.

Santa: He's not here. And he won't be back for quite some time.

Karli: How do you know that?

Santa: I'm Santa Claus. Also, the guy who's been making pancakes for the last 2 weeks, he doesn't have the recipe memorized.

Karli: He doesn't?

Santa: Nope. So if he didn't have the piece of paper it's written on, he wouldn't be able to make pancakes anymore.

Karli: …..How do you know THAT?

Santa: I'm. Santa. Claus!

Karli: …No. You're Lynn Loud. I'm gonna go now.

Karli went downstairs and saw the Team Aqua grunt making pancakes.

Karli: Hey, wouldn't you rather be at home spending Christmas Eve with your family than here making pancakes nonstop?

Team Aqua Grunt: YOU'RE here instead of at home with your family.

Hearing him say that made Karli sad.

Karli: …..So, do you have the recipe memorized?

Team Aqua Grunt: No. Why?

Karli: Oh, I was just wondering. And now I'm wondering where you read the recipe from. Where might that be?

Team Aqua Grunt: If I let you see it will you shut up and leave me alone?

Karli: Certainly.

The Team Aqua grunt handed Karli the recipe. She ripped it into a zillion pieces.

Team Aqua Grunt: Why did you do that?

Karli: I…felt like it.

Team Aqua Grunt: Yeah, well I feel like making YOU make the pancakes now.

He handed Karli the bowl of pancake batter.

Karli (sarcastic): Oh-no!

Karli poured it over his head. She then ran out the door. She took off her Team Aqua uniform, her normal clothes were on underneath, and ran back to her house.

Twin Anthony: Karli! Where have you been all day?

Karli: ….Uh…nowhere interesting.

Twin Anthony: Well, it's good you're back. Boy Anthony's game show is almost on.

Karli: Huh? Oh, right.

Karli sat down on the couch.

Karli: ….So…do you like blue bandanas?

Twin Anthony: I wear one, so…yeah.

Karli: In that case…..what would you think about…me wearing one?


	8. Chapter 8

Lightning woke up and got out of bed. She noticed Eureka and Lillie were there.

Eureka: Hi, Lightning.

Lillie: Hi, mom.

Lightning: Reeka and Lillie are back? Yay!

Grace: They've been back since yesterday, Leigha.

Lightning: They have? I must-a forgot. Sometimes, I forget stuff really easy. That's why I call you "Mommy" instead of your real name. What is it again? Melissa? Clair? Wanda?

Grace: Grace.

Lightning: Grace?...Are you sure? That doesn't sound right.

Grace: Just call me "Mommy."

Lightning: Ok. So Reeka, whatcha watchin'?

Eureka: Star Trek.

That's right. The Eureka in this universe is a Trekkie. Not that big of one, but still.

Lightning: *groan* But I hate…

Lightning looked at the screen and it wasn't like she expected. It was the 2009 movie. Emolga was watching it too.

Lightning: …Huh. This is a lot less boring than it usually is. I like Star Trek now.

Lightning got on the couch to watch the movie.

Lightning: So where's Antny?

Grace: He's outside waiting for his ride to the game show.

Lillie: Oh, that's not the only reason he's outside.

Grace: What's the other reason?

Lillie: Eureka's watching Star Trek on FXX. Uncle Anthony found out this month that The Company That Won't Stop Freaking Buying Everything wants to buy 20th Century Fox. So, at this point, FXX may or may not be owned by The Company That Won't Stop Freaking Buying Everything.

Grace: Is he seriously that stubborn?

Lillie: 'Fraid so.

Hearing this, Emolga went outside to be with Anthony because she also hates The Company That Won't Stop Freaking Buying Everything because the company's CEO once turned Celebi evil (One of my favorite Pokémon movies is Pokémon 4Ever.).

Anthony: I'm tellin' you Pokémon Y. Santa Claus is comin' to Vaniville Town. Hey Molgz, what's up? Hey, wait a second. Celebi's wedding's today. Shouldn't you be there?

Emolga made an "Oh poop deck, you're right!" face. She flew away in panic as fast as she could. George came out of his house. He had his cousin's son Jimmy in a baby carrier.

George: Hey, Anthony.

Anthony: Yeah?

George: Didn't you wanna do a play of the first Christmas episode of Full House?

Anthony: Yes. I have for years. But I didn't have any time to.

George: Maybe you can do it next year.

Anthony: Yeah, if there IS a next year.

George went back into his house. The Louds drove up to Anthony's house in a yellow limo.

Lynn Sr.: Alright, son. Get in.

Anthony: …We're taking a limo?

Lincoln: I know! Isn't it awesome?

Anthony: …If it's awesome, than today isn't Christmas Eve.

Lincoln: You don't wanna ride in a limo?

Anthony: No. I don't get what's so special about them anyways. They're just cars but longer.

Lynn Sr.: We've got mustard in here.

Anthony: Is that supposed to change my mind about the limo? Because now I definitely don't wanna ride it.

Anthony opened the front door to his house.

Anthony: They're here.

Grace: A limo?

Lightning: That car is so long!

Everybody except Anthony got in the limo.

Anthony: You guys TRY to enjoy the ride. I'll walk.

Grace: What? No you won't. Get in.

Anthony: I refuse to get in a yellow limo that has mustard in it while the Louds are riding. The only way it could get any worse is if…what's the driver's name?

Lynn Sr.: Kirby.

Lincoln: But it's not THAT Kirby. *nervous chuckle* Why would it be?

Anthony got suspicious. He went over to the driver's door and knocked on the window. The driver rolled down the window and it was indeed THAT Kirby (the lovable Nintendo character).

Kirby: HI!

Anthony: ….Well, being able to say Kirby drove me somewhere sounds pretty awesome.

Anthony, for a brief moment, thought over whether or not he still wanted to walk.

Anthony: Alright, I'll get in the limo. There are worse places to be.

Lincoln: Dang it. I was this close to an Anthony-free limo ride.

Anthony got in the limo and Kirby drove off.

Rita: Excuse me, Lillie.

Lillie: Uh-huh?

Rita: If you truly are…from the future, can you tell me when Leni stops letting this toy make all her decisions?

Lillie: ….Well, I promised myself I wouldn't reveal anything anymore. But I guess this one won't make much of a difference. We'll call it a Christmas present. She stops using it tonight.

Rita was happy to hear that.

Leni: That's a lie! I don't even have to ask Try Asking Again if it is, because I know it is.

Lillie: Oh, you say that now. But just wait 'til tonight.

The limo arrived at their destination. Everyone got out and went into the studio where they were filming the special holiday episode of BrainSurge!

Announcer: Welcome to Holiday BrainSurge! The only game show where you don't have to know ANYTHING to win. Here's your host Jeff Sutphen!

Jeff: Welcome to Holiday BrainSurge, the only show where all you need is a great memory and super concentration skills. I'm as excited as a kid who's unwrapping a Nintendo 64. Let's meet today's Brainiacs.

Jeff introduced all the players. He ended with Anthony & Lola, who were the pink team.

Jeff: And finally the Loud/Staffenhagen family. Lola and relative Anthony did not know they were related until earlier this year. And their Brain Trust are dad Lynn and sister Lisa. One of you families will be today's Holiday BrainSurge champion. With that title comes thousands of Poké Dollars in prizes. Plus, we're gonna make a donation in your name to one of Nickelodeon's Big Help partners, and of course, a chance at getting slimed from head to toe. However, for the rest of you, you know there is only ONE way outta here and that is down THE BRAIN DRAIN! Right now, I'm gonna head on over to the Brain Center so we can get started.

 **Level 1: Brain Tease**

After the 4 holiday themed Brain Teases, the green team lost.

Jeff: There's only ONE way outta here, and it's down the Brain Drain. Green family, come on down.

The green team went down the Brain Drain.

 **Level 2: Brain Fart**

Jeff: On this level, I'm gonna tell you a story from Jeff's Big Book of Super Fantastic True Chronicles of Truth That Are Absolutely True. On your feet. It's story time. Now remember, everything I'm about to tell you is 100% TRUE. One time…

Jeff told the contestants a Christmas story.

Jeff: That's my story and it's all 100% true.

Jeff asked the contestants questions about the story. The blue and yellow teams lost.

 **KNOCKOUT ROUND**

Jeff: Behind those numbers are pairs of images from the story you just heard. Match a pair correctly, you stay in the game. I'm gonna give you 10 seconds to memorize the board and that time starts right now.

At the end of the KNOCKOUT ROUND, Anthony and Lola won.

Jeff: Congratulations, Loud/Staffenhagen family, you are today's Holiday BrainSurge champion. Reds, you guys played a great game, but you know what has to happen. Have a seat and hang on.

The red team got on their seats, it made a fart noise, and then they were sent back into the wall.

Jeff: There's only ONE way outta here, and it's down the Brain Drain.

The blue, yellow, and red teams went down the Brain Drain.

 **Level 3: Brain Trip**

Lola did the 4x4 and won it very easily. Anthony did the 5x5 and kept messing up, but he eventually beat it. Lola beat the 6x6 at the last second. For their victory, Anthony, Lola, Lynn Sr., and Lisa got slimed!

Lynn: So Anthony, did you have fun?

Anthony: Heck yeah, I did!

Lynn: Are you happy we did this?

Anthony: Absolutely!

Lynn: So, are you saying that you enjoyed spending time with your sister?

Anthony: …..You mean Lola?

Lynn: Yes.

Anthony: ….Uhh…I've got a wedding to get to.


	9. Chapter 9

Celebi was in her dressing room putting her wedding dress on.

Diancie: This is pretty much your last chance to leave Marshadow at the altar. Are you absolutely sure you wanna marry him?

Celebi: Yes. I am.

Diancie: But you never even had a bachelorette party.

Celebi: Because I didn't want one.

A small vehicle that looked like a fruitcake was pushed into the room.

Celebi: Is that a fruitcake dispenser?

A metal hand holding a plate with two pieces of fruitcake on it came out of the front of the vehicle.

Celebi: Don't mind if I do.

Diancie: You actually like eating that slop?

Celebi: I don't know. I've never had it before.

Celebi ate one of the pieces of fruitcake.

Diancie: How is it?

Celebi: Better than I've heard people say it is.

Celebi grew bushy eyebrows, bags under her eyes, and five-o'clock shadow.

Celebi: You're right, Diancie. I don't wanna get married. I'm outta here.

Diancie: That's a really good impression of someone who's angry, but why…Wait. Are you serious?

Celebi: Yeah! Now go tell Marshadow the wedding ain't gonna happen. Or don't. That doesn't matter to me.

Celebi got the heck out of there. Diancie left the room to go talk to Marshadow. Espurr was hiding behind a plant.

Espurr: Well, that didn't go the way I wanted it to. I wanted Celebi to get asked if she takes Marshadow to be her husband, and then she says "no." Oh well. This is pretty funny too.

Espurr noticed Diancie was coming back with Marshadow, so she ran away.

Marshadow: I can't go in Celebi's dressing room. The groom's not allowed to see the bride until the wedding starts.

Diancie: Then you can go in Celebi's dressing room because she's not in there.

Marshadow: Yes she is.

Diancie opened the door.

Diancie: Oh, look at that. She's not here. It's almost as if, that's exactly what I said!

Marshadow: Oh my gosh! Somebody kidnapped Celebi!

Diancie: ….No. She…

Marshadow: If she was gonna leave me at the altar, she would leave a note. It's common courtesy.

Marshadow told everyone that Celebi was missing.

Anthony: Let's play her favorite song while we look for her. If we do, she'll probably come up close when she hears it. Does anybody have an MP3 player with the song I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) on it?

Suddenly…


	10. Chapter 10

…a Pontiac Fiero crashed through the wall. Blasting from the car's radio was…

 ** _I WOULD WALK 500 MILES, AND I WOULD WALK 500 MORE_**

Driving the car was **MARSHALL ERIKSEN!**

In the passenger seat was **TED MOSBY!**

And sitting behind them was **BARNEY STINSON** (that guy's awesome), **ROBIN SCHERBATSKY** , and **LILY ALDRIN!**

The 5 of them got out of the Fiero and Marshall and Ted walked over to Anthony and were VERY ANGRY!

Marshall: Playing this song is OUR running joke!

Ted: You stole our joke!

Barney: Stole **a** joke? There are as many jokes he's stolen from other things as there are women I've…

Robin: Barney, you can't say that.

Barney: I was gonna say "lied to."

Lily: Sure you were.

Anthony: Hey, it's not stealing jokes, it's taking inspiration and referencing. I do it because I'm a fan of the things I take jokes from.

Lily: You know, for someone who likes originality, you don't do much that's original.

Marshadow came over and said something angrily.

Anthony: Marshadow says that me stealing jokes from you doesn't give you the right to literally crash his wedding.

The HIMYM characters looked around the room.

Marshall: Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't know this was a wedding.

Anthony: He also said this is a major catastrophe.

Ted & Robin: Major Catastrophe.

Ted and Robin saluted.

Marshadow: Marshadow.

Anthony: Yeah, I know you didn't say that. So anyway, you guys wanna stay for the wedding, or…?

Marshadow was now mad at Anthony too.

Marshadow: Marshadow.

Anthony: You're right. We need to find Celebi.

Just about everyone was running around looking for Celebi.

Anthony: HIMYM characters, will you help us look? If she hears I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) playing on your radio, she'll probably come to it 'cause it's her favorite song.

The HIMYM characters looked at each other and talked it over.

Ted: Alright, we will.

Anthony: Awesome! Any room in the car for me?

Barney: No.

Anthony: Well, I'm getting in anyway.

Barney: Not if I get in first!

Barney ran over to the car and got in on the left. When he got in, he noticed Emolga and Leni were in there.

Barney: Uhh…what are you two…

Everyone else got it the car. There were so many people in the back that Barney got squished up against the window.

Anthony: Emolga, what are you and Leni doing in here?

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: Well yeah, obviously you wanna look for her.

Robin: There's enough people in here already.

Barney: Agreed.

Robin: You two should look somewhere else.

Anthony: There's no time for them to get out! Just go!

Marshall turned on the car, and the radio, and drove away.

Barney: Uhh…I feel there's plenty of time for them to get out.

While they were driving around looking for Celebi, they happened to pass by the Loud house. Anthony noticed Lori was texting on the front porch.

Anthony: Hey, Ted. You see that girl over there?

Ted: Yeah.

Leni: Should I go say "hi" to Lori, Try Asking Again?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Anthony whispered something in Ted's ear.

Ted: Marshall, stop the car.

Marshall did just that.

Ted: I'll be right back.

Ted got out of the car. Leni got out too.

Robin: What is he doing?

Anthony: He's gonna go yell at that teenager.

Everyone else in the car thought that was really weird.

Lily: Why?

Ted and Leni walked up to Lori.

Leni: Hi, Lori.

Lori: Hey, Len…

Lori looked up from her phone and was confused why an angry man she didn't know was standing in front of her.

Ted: FIGURATIVELY!

Lori: …..Uh…ok.

Ted: Not Okay. Okay is lame.

Ted went back to the car.

Leni: Bye, Lori.

Leni followed him. When they got back in the car, Barney got even more squished then he was before.

Lily: Man, you REALLY don't like it when people misuse the word "literally." Come on Ted, it's just a word.

Ted: You know what else is just a word, Lily?

Lily: Never mind.

Leni: What word's he talking about?

Anthony: Moist.

Lily did not like hearing that word.

Anthony: Sorry.

They drove around some more until they eventually found Celebi.

Emolga: Emolga!

Marshall stopped the car and everybody except Barney and Leni got out.

Anthony: Celebi, we finally…

Celebi was knocking down people's Christmas decorations.

Robin: We finally what?

Anthony: I was gonna say "Celebi, we finally found you." But now I'm not so sure we did. Knocking down people's Christmas decorations isn't like her at all.

Anthony noticed the changes to Celebi's face.

Anthony: Oh, I see what's going on here. Hey Emolga, you know that song from the 2nd SpongeBob Christmas episode?

Emolga: Emolga.

Anthony: Will you sing it with me?

Emolga: Emolga!

Anthony and Emolga sang Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas!). When Celebi heard the song, it…


	11. Chapter 11

…did absolutely nothing!

Emolga: Emol Emolga Emolga.

Anthony: No, we sang it right.

Celebi hit Emolga in the head with a big plastic candy cane.

Anthony: Does it only work if SpongeBob sings it?

Espurr drove up in the Jerkmaker-9000.

Espurr: Oh, grow up. This isn't SpongeBob, this is real life. The effects of Jerktonium don't just go away because you sang a song.

The HIMYM Characters: Jerktonium?

Espurr: Celebi's gonna be stuck this way forever, and there's nothing you can…

Celebi grabbed Espurr and threw her into the sky.

Anthony: She's wrong! There is a way to cure someone from Jerktonium, we just used the wrong song.

Lily: What is Jerktonium?

Anthony: It's a…long story. Just get back in the car.

Anthony put Celebi back in her Luxury Ball. When everyone was back in the car, Anthony sat on Celebi's ball so she couldn't get out.

Anthony: Marshall, back to the wedding.

Ted: Wait a second. Where's Barney?

Leni: The really well dressed guy? He said there wasn't enough room in here, so he got a taxi back to the wedding.

Robin: Is he crazy? Doesn't he remember what happened the last time he did that?

Marshall: But he shouldn't have anything to worry about now, The Blitz isn't here.

Anthony: ….Actually...

Anthony pointed at Leni.

At the wedding, Barney was at a table talking to a man who was carrying a comically large bag of money.

Barney: But then I realized, "Oh wait, The Blitz isn't here, so I've got nothin' to worry about." So then, I…

The other HIMYM characters, Anthony, Leni, and Emolga came in looking psyched about something.

Ted: Barney, you will never believe who we saw!

 **FLASHBACK**

Marshall: Oh my god! Is that who I think it is?

Ted: It's Charlie and Craig Reid!

Anthony: Who?

Ted & Marshall: The Proclaimers!

Anthony: The band that sings I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles)?

The HIMYM Characters: Yeah!

Anthony: Oh my Christmas! I was gonna have Marshadow sing it for her at the wedding to turn her back to normal. But this is even better! Let's go see if they'll…

The Proclaimers were singing another one of their songs, I'm On My Way, when suddenly, a wild Tyrantrum appeared. It started attacking Charlie & Craig. They were able to fight back, but they needed help.

Leni: Should we go help them?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: You heard her, let's go!

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Barney: I missed a fight against a tyrannosaurus?

Anthony: Well, it's not called a "tyrannosaurus," but yeah, that's basically what you missed.

Ted: And then they did a live performance of I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) for us.

Barney: Aw maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

That live performance cancelled out the effects of the Jerktonium on Celebi.

Barney: No. No. This can't be happening! Not again!

Ted: Sorry bro, you're The Blitz again.

Leni opened her mouth. A blue mist came out and went into Barney's mouth.

 ** _BLITZ!_**

Barney: No! No! Nooooooooo! Actually, I don't care. Because that guy I was talking to over there said that he'll…

Emolga: EMOLGA!

Emolga hit the guy Barney was talking to with an Electro Ball after Anthony had punched him in the face and kneed him between his legs. Emolga's attack was so powerful, that it launched the guy into the sun where he burned to death.

Anthony: It's about frickin' time we did that!

Barney: Why would you do that? He was gonna give us a comically large bag of money.

Marshall: He was?

Anthony: You just answered your own question, Barney. That was Walter Buyeverything. He wasn't just gonna give you money, he was going to buy you! But now his reign of evil has finally ended! Because he is DEAD!

Emolga: Emol Emol Emolga.

Anthony: That's right, he'll stay dead!

Anthony realized the HIMYM characters had left.

Anthony: Uhh…I wasn't the only one who saw them, right?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Anthony: Ah. Good.

Popplio: We are gathered here today to join Celebi and Marshadow in Holy Mattress Money. Darn it! I can't believe I said it again.

Marshadow: That's ok, everyone makes mistakes.

Popplio: Marshadow, repeat after me. I, Marshadow…

Marshadow: I, Marshadow…

Popplio: Take thee Celebi…

Marshadow: Take thee Celebi…

Popplio: To be my loftily wedded wife until the end of time.

Marshadow: To be my loftily wedded wife until the end of time.

Popplio: Now Celebi, repeat after me. I, Celebi…

Celebi: I, Celebi…

Popplio: Take thee Marshadow…


	12. Chapter 12

Celebi: Take thee Diancie…

Just about everybody gasped and then there was an awkward silence.

Celebi: What?

Marshadow: You said "Diancie."

Celebi: I…I did?

Diancie: Sweet mother of fudge, YES! She loves me more than you! Suck it!

Popplio looked over at Marshadow.

Popplio: ….Shall I go on?

 **Later**

Leni went back home.

Lynn Sr.: How was the wedding?

Leni: Should I tell him the truth, Try Asking Again?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: It was….surprising. Should I go see if my package came?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni went out to check the mail and her package had come. It had.

Leni: Yeah! It's here.

Leni went to George's house. She knocked on the door and George came out.

Leni: Well, George. What do you think of my new outfit?

Leni was now wearing a Team Magma uniform.

George: …'Scuse me a second. I need to call my sister.

George shut the door and called Twin Anthony.

Twin Anthony: Hello?

George: Anthony, you're never gonna believe this. Leni joined Team Magma!

Twin Anthony: Leni joined Team Magma?!

George: I know! Isn't that…AWESOME?!

Twin Anthony: …..If it's awesome, you really should've led with the explanation to how it's awesome.

George: Ok, noted. Next time I'll give the explanation first. But for this instance, I'll give the explanation now. You see, there's this thing on the internet called "Dating a Team Magma Grunt." It's some guy who looks like me, you know, dating a Team Magma grunt. And now I'M dating a Team Magma grunt! I made that thing on the internet real! But not just that, I'm also dating my best friend's sister. I'm dating my best friend's sister who's a Team Magma grunt. THAT'S THE DREAM!

Twin Anthony: …So, you like the fact your girlfriend is on an evil team?

George: Yeah, duh. I don't get why you find that hard to understand.

Twin Anthony: …..How much eggnog have you had tonight?

George: Not a single drop. I'm gonna go now. I've got a Team Magma GF now!

Twin Anthony: But, but why did she…?

George hung up.

Karli: What was that about?

Twin Anthony: Leni joined Team Magma.

Karli: …..Hot.

George went back outside.

George: Sorry about that. My stupid sister just HAD to talk to me.

Leni: So, what do you…?

George got down on one knee.


	13. Chapter 13

George: Will you marry me?

Leni: …Why?

George: We were at a wedding today. I'm in a marriagey mood.

Leni: But don't you think we should go on some dates first before we get married?

George: …..We did. We've been on a bunch of dates with each other.

Leni: …..Oh. I didn't know those were dates. I thought those were two friends doing stuff together.

George: A common mistake. So, you gonna marry me?

Leni: Let me ask Try Asking Again. Should me and George get married?

George really hoped Try Asking Again would say "Yes."

Try Asking Again: No.

George: That is not what I wanted her to say.

Leni: …..He really seems like he wants to. Please?

Try Asking Again: No.

Leni: Are you sure?

Try Asking Again: Yes.

Leni: So we can get married?

Try Asking Again (sassy): No.

George: Oh well. Maybe if we…

Leni lifted Try Asking Again in the air and…


	14. Chapter 14

…threw her on the ground, smashing her into pieces.

Leni: My mom's right. I need to stop using Try Asking Again. I need to make my own decisions. Santa was in my house earlier, and Try Asking Again made me miss him. But anyway, sure, let's get married. That sounds fun.

George: SWEET!

George kissed Leni.

George: I gotta go tell Anthony. You should go home and tell your family.

Leni: Ok.

Leni left.

Leni: Wait. Did he mean I should tell them that I broke Try Asking Again, or that we're getting married?...Probably that I broke Try Asking Again. That's much more important.

George ran over to Anthony's house.

Lillie: Any second now.

George: ME AND LENI ARE ENGAGED!

Anthony: ….THERE'S GONNA BE ONE LESS LOUD IN THE WORLD! WHOO!

George: Well, actually, I was kinda thinkin' about taking her name.

Anthony: …..

George: I'm kidding, brother-in-law.

Anthony: Good. Wait a second. We're gonna be brothers-in-law!

George: We're gonna be brothers-in-law! I'm gonna go tell Twin Anthony now. She is gonna be so supportive!

George left.

Grace: He can't be serious.

Anthony: Why not?

A Wynaut in a tuxedo was outside the house.

Grace: Well, for one thing, they've only been dating for like a month.

Anthony: Oh, so what? If they're in love, they're in love.

Eureka: I highly doubt they're in love. Also, I'm pretty sure Leni is under 18.

Anthony: …..Yeah, that's a bit more of an issue.


	15. Lillie's First Christmas

**Christmas Eve, 2046**

50-year-old Anthony was standing outside Lightning's house. Ridley and Rayquaza were flying around wearing matching Christmas sweaters and drinking hot cocoa.

Anthony: It's good to see those two finally made up.

32-year-old Lightning came out of the house. She had just gotten off the phone with someone and was really sad. She was also carrying baby Lillie.

Anthony: What's the matter?

Lightning: He said he's not gonna be able to make it back until New Year's Eve Eve. Lillie is gonna have to spend her first Christmas without her dad.

Anthony: That's terrible.

Lightning: If only there was a way we could get to him.

Suddenly…SANTA!

Santa: …dary. LEGENDARY!

Santa landed his sleigh in front of Anthony and Lightning.

Santa: What are you waiting for, Christmas? Get in.

Lightning: Can you take me to my husband?

Santa: That's why I'm here.

Lightning and Lillie got in the sleigh. Anthony was about to get in too when…

Santa: Not you. You're too old.

Anthony: ….I'm A LOT younger than you.

Santa: …..That was a test. Good response. Come on in.

Anthony got in the sleigh and they took off. They went to Unova, where Lightning's husband Calem was having a hard time getting a taxi.

Lightning: Calem!

Calem: Lightning!

Santa: Let's get you home. And on the way there, you can watch this video of something Lillie and the person she's named after did together 29 years ago.

In the video, Lily (Loud, not Aldrin) was on a fancy stage and had a microphone. Jingle Bells started to play and Lily started to sing.

 _A number 2 ago_

 _I thought I'd drop a deuce_

 _And then my diapie was_

 _All filled up with poo poo_

 _Lincoln made me some food_

 _I drank it from a cup_

 _I took a massive dump and then_

 _My Daddy cleaned it up_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo all the way_

 _Oh what fun it's to poo poo 'til the end of your days_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo all the way_

 _We don't gotta pay for this song 'cause it's public domain_

Robin (my Animal Crossing OC, not the HIMYM character) heard Lily say "bells" and thought she meant Animal Crossing money. She came in and was less than satisfied with what she saw…..Because there was a bunch of giant turds everywhere. After Robin left, Lillie came in and joined her Aunt Lily in singing this lovely song.

Lillie: _Pooping in the snow_

Lily: _'Cause I'm not yet potty trained_

 _I'm also butt nakie_

Lillie: _The ground is getting stained_

 _The color of it is_

 _A brown and dark brown blend_

Lily: _What fun it's to poo poo until the world comes to an end_

Both:

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo all the way_

 _Oh what fun it's to poo poo 'til the end of your days_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo Bells_

 _Poo Poo all the way_

 _We don't gotta pay for this song 'cause it's public domain_

Lily and Lillie started headbanging to the guitar solo.

 **Merry Christmas Eve**


End file.
